


The Catalyst

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [9]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9: Something Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but I don’t know what else to do,” said Miyamoto Akane, head of the team that maintained the Palace androids. “I can’t find anything wrong with her--“

“-- apart from the fact that she’s not working.”

“Exactly. A fresh pair of eyes might make a difference. I’m so used to Palace androids it’s possible I‘m just overlooking whatever’s wrong. Have you heard of Linh Cinder?”

“No.”

“Best mechanic in the city. Booth 814 in the market. If Linh Cinder can’t figure out what’s wrong, no one can.”

“Thank you, Miyamoto-jie. I’ll take it from here.”


End file.
